Castle Down
by Cracked-Fiction
Summary: Alfred has been having a mysterious dream over and over again. One part of it constantly haunts him and leads him to one very upset Brit with some heavy feelings. M for late Chapters, human names are used, this summary is really bad...
1. Prologue

Rating : T up to M

A.N : Hello, C-F here with a new story! I've decided to come out of hiding on tumblr to post a new story here on FF. This story will actually be very sad in the long run so I apologize in advance for any feels that may be called out. The name of the story comes from Emilie Autumn's song Castle Down, as do the lyrics. It seems to fit how I feel and this story idea very well.

I do not own Hetalia or the music in this fic.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

_It started out warm and happy. But as the sequence progressed it came a part at the seams and the blue-eyed blond was standing in a long hallway. A piano playing somewhere in the distance, he was not sure where, but the words were coming from somewhere close by. Almost whispered in his ears as he moved down the hallway. It was always the same, when he reached the middle of the hallway a door would appeared out of the shadows and he words were clearer._

"_You can see that I swim through the sea of painful. You watched as I pulled myself from the floor."_

_Always the same lines over and over again. Always starting the song off. Tears rolled down tan cheeks as the words stabbed through the boy's chest. He started to run, trying to get to the door quicker to see who was singing. As he drew closer he aged to his current state when he stood before the door._

"_And you were there when I built my tower like pebbles in the rain. Trying to balance all I had left with what I didn't have anymore."_

_When he flung the door open there was nothing there but a rose without any petals. They were all scattered about the room. Their brilliant red color slowly being swallowed up by brown._

_The man fell to his knees and an alarm somewhere in the distance blared loudly._


	2. Chapter One

Rating : T up to M

A.N : Nothing much to say except enjoy the first true chapter of Castle Down.

I do not own Hetalia or the music in this fic.

* * *

Chapter One : Of Tears and Cold

* * *

Alfred woke up in the doorway of his room, on his knees and tears rolling down his cheeks. His alarm clock inside the room blaring some pop song, he wasn't really in the mood to figure out which song though. He was trying to figure out how he got where he was and why he was crying. The he remembered the dream and sighed.

He'd been having the same dream for the past month and it always ended with him in some doorway of his house wondering how the hell he got there.

For now though he decided to get up and start the day when he remember what day it was. "Shit." He rushed to the bathroom to shower quickly. Today was the day he was supposed to go to a meeting over in London for the next two weeks. He hadn't even finished packing yet. Alfred had been too preoccupied by dragons and trying to kick the vampire lord's butt in his game's DLC that he forgot to finish.

He finished and ran over to his closet, towel around his waist, and started to pull out some clothes that would be comfortable to travel in. He dressed, falling over only once as he pulled his jeans on over his boxers, and finally noticed that the world seemed awfully blurry. Alfred made his way over to his bedside table and picked up his glasses, sliding them into place on his face.

He looked down at himself to make sure he was presentable before throwing some more clothes into the open suitcase beside his bed. His eyes flickered up to the clock, which was still playing music. He had fifteen minutes to get out of the house.

He zipped up his suitcase and went in search of his Converse. Cursing himself for just flinging them where ever the day before. He found them and quickly slipped them on, sloppily tying the laces before rushing out the door. Grabbing his keys, phone, Ipod, and flight information on the way out.

Alfred popped the trunk of his car and tossed the case in before shutting it. It was then that he realized just how cold it was outside so he rushed back inside, grabbing his favorite bomber jacket off the hook by the front door and taking off again.

Once he was inside of the car and it was started his eyes flickered to the dash, he had five minutes to spare despite the fact he felt like the world was ending just five seconds ago. America took a deep breath before putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the driveway.

_Castle Down_

He arrived at the airport and wasn't too thrilled about security, especially since someone spilt their coffee down his back when the guy behind that coffee guy sneezed. On top of that he got pulled aside by the TSA for 'seeming suspicious', however after an explanation and a flash of his I.D. he was released and just barely made his flight because of airport delay.

He reached his seat in first class and sat down, finally glad to be on the plane. Alfred decided that now would be the best time to fall asleep instead of later. He had to make up for some of his rest since that dream kept a peaceful night's sleep somewhere over the rainbow.

It didn't take long for the young nation to rest his head on the wall beside his head and drift off into dreamland.

'_Engwand! You're back!'_

_The man in question turned around with a smile on his lips. His hair long and pulled back into a ponytail because of his time out at sea. 'Ello America, have you missed me?'_

'_Of course Engwand! It's always lonely when you go away…' America looked down at his shoes, a frown on pulling on his facial features._

_England moved closer to the boy and rested his hand on his shoulders, 'Hey now, don't be sad America. How about we play a game?'_

_The boy brightened up immediately, 'Really? Can we play hide and seek!'_

_England nodded and the boy ran off shouting about how the older was it. England couldn't help but chuckle as he began to count loudly to fifteen._

_America had run off, looking for a good place to hide. He chose the woods against his better judgment. He just wanted to make it harder on his guardian because he was able to find the boy so easily. He climbed into an old rotted out tree stump and waited to be found._

_An hour passed and no one came by._

_Another hour passed and still nothing._

_It had eventually started to rain and the boy decided to head home, disappointed that England hadn't found him yet. The dark had made it hard for him to see where he was going and eventually became lost. He started to cry, calling out England's name over and over again. He was so cold, his body hurt and his clothes were soaked as the rain picked up quickly._

_He heard a branch break and turned around, hopeful his cries had been heard. However instead of seeing Britain he came face to face with a large bear. One that wasn't all too happy the young American was in it territory._

_Alfred screamed as it stood up on its hind paws and swatted at him, causing him to fall down. He crawled backwards until he was pressed against a rock, pleading with the animal to let him go._

'_America!'_

_The tears came harder as he heard England's voice, 'Help!' He looked over to where the voice had come from. He felt weak and needed the elder nation to save him._

'_America cover your ears and close your eyes.'_

'_Why?'_

'_Just do it!'_

_He did as he was ordered to but he could still hear the sound of the pistol being cocked. And the gunshot that followed. He didn't want to open his eyes to see the dead animal so he let sleep claim him._

_When he came to the there was a cool cloth on his forehead and a worried Englishman watching his every move from the edge of his bed._

'_You scared me there, lad. I thought you were seriously injured since you passed out.' There was a soft smile on his features. He ran a hand through the boy's hair. England had been genuinely worried about the 'smaller' nation. _

_Vibrant green eyes looked up at the ceiling for a moment before locking with sapphire. _

'_It's time to wake up Alfred.'_


End file.
